


Come Here

by rainysleeping



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly fluff though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysleeping/pseuds/rainysleeping
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around Sanha getting comforted by the hyungs.Updates vary, but each chapter can be read as it's own story.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Yoon Sanha, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend of mine, I hope you enjoy this Clara!! Thank you so much for always supporting everyone and being such a lovely, amazing, fun human being. I love you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sanha has a nightmare, Jinwoo is there to make him feel better.

Yoon Sanha liked to think that nightmares were just a normal thing that everyone experienced once in a while. It was natural to have nightmares sometimes after long stressful days or before a big event. Everyone had nightmares at some point, according to his mom (unless you were Bin-hyung, because Bin-hyung _is_ the nightmare, but Sanha wasn’t about to say that out loud). 

In any case, the point was that nightmares are _normal_ , and therefore nothing to be ashamed of. At least, that’s what he tried to reason with himself as he sat up on his bed, his _new_ bed, at their dorm as he contemplated what to do. 

_It wasn’t an awful nightmare_ , he reasoned once his heart was calm again and his breathing came at regular intervals. He’s had worse before and he’d survived, so he shouldn’t have a problem with just laying back down and closing his eyes in hopes of going back to sleep. 

But Sanha _still_ had a problem doing so. He wasn’t sure if it was the new dorm, or the exhaustion of packing, or moving and unpacking that was finally settling it’s harsh claws on his body, bringing on an odd mixture of nerves and anxiety. What he did know, however, was that he was now wide awake, fiddling uselessly with his (also new) blanket. He had his favourite yellow blanket tucked away somewhere, having packed it “super duper extra safe” to ensure that it would survive the trip to the new dorm. The issue came when they didn’t get around to unpacking everything that day, and everyone was too exhausted to go through the effort of opening up l the rest of the suitcases for one small blanket (that, and Sanha had felt too guilty to ask). He’d figured that it would be easy to sleep since the move had taken so much energy out of him and that he wouldn’t miss his blanket for one night. Yet as the clock ticked later into the evening, he was finding that his earlier assumption was very much _wrong_ and he definitely was missing his blanket tonight. He wiggled his toes underneath the blanket, frowning when he didn’t feel the familiar fabric underneath his feet. 

Sanha bit his lower lip, fingers digging anxiously into the fabric between his hands as he tried to think of what to do. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the others by getting up in the middle of the night and messing with their yet to be unpacked suitcases, given how utterly exhausted everyone had been throughout the day. He would feel awful if he was the reason they couldn’t get well-deserved rest. 

He glanced over quickly to his side where Jinwoo lay fast asleep; Sanha had half the thought to wake the older boy (because Jinwoo always knew what to do) but he quickly banished the thought. He chastised himself silently, throwing back the covers and deciding to grab some water instead. Sanha had barely taken a step away before a sleepy voice broke through the silence, startling him as he turned around in surprise. 

“Sanha?” 

“JinJin-hyung? Did I wake you up?” the maknae whispered, guilt making him worry at his bottom lip. He could barely make out Jinwoo’s messy hair in the darkness, hearing rather than seeing the older boy sit up in bed. 

“No,” their leader cut himself off with a muffled yawn, voice deep and groggy, “what are you doing awake?” 

Sanha considered lying, telling his hyung that everything was fine and that he just needed water, but the idea of trying to go back to sleep seemed like such a daunting task that he wasn’t sure he could accomplish it alone. Jinwoo must have sensed his hesitation, because the older boy spoke again, softer this time. 

“If something’s wrong, you can tell me, kiddo. Is something bothering you?” 

Something about his hyung’s gentle tone appeased Sanha’s tired mind, and even though it was dark, he nodded anyway.

“I...can’t sleep, hyung,” he mumbled, shame making him wrap his fingers tightly around the hem of his pajamas. Sanha heard the older boy let out a soft hum. 

“Was it a nightmare? Or something else?” Jinwoo prodded quietly.

Sanha swallowed. “Nightmare.” 

“Were you going to get water?” the elder spoke again, perceptive as always. 

“Yeah. I’m-I’m sorry I woke you up, hyung. I know today was a long day so I didn’t want to-” 

“Hey, hey,” Jinwoo cut him off gently, “You’re okay, kiddo. Hyung isn’t mad at you, okay? Go get some water and you can come back and sleep with me,” the older boy urged softly and Sanha didn’t need to be told twice, relief and gratitude making his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

The water felt cool and refreshing and he abandoned the cup in the sink with a quick silent promise to take care of it in the morning before making his way back to the bedroom. 

“Better?” Jinwoo asked once he walked in, the light from the hallway filtering through the room. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Come here,” the older boy patted the space next to him, and Sanha climbed in eagerly, resting his head on Jinwoo’s arm, his back pressing against their leader’s chest. The scent of his hyung’s strong shampoo mixed with the cologne Jinwoo liked to spray before bed created a familiar scent, calming Sanha’s jittery nerves. Out of all of them, Jinwoo liked to use the strongest smelling shampoo. The older boy kept a special bottle of perfume next to his bed, spraying it on before bed each night. The others, Sanha included, had laughed good-naturedly at their leader for such a quirk, happy to poke some light fun at Jinwoo’s strange behaviour. 

Now though, Sanha found himself thankful that Jinwoo was like that, his familiar scent making the maknae feel safe enough to close his eyes. The older boy hummed softly, pulling the blanket over the both of them before his hand came down to rest gently on top of Sanha’s hair. The younger boy exhaled happily when his hyung started carding his fingers carefully through Sanha’s hair, the movement further settling Sanha down. 

“Better?” Jinwoo murmured quietly. Sanha nodded. 

“Better,” the maknae whispered back, fighting against a yawn, “thanks, hyung.” 

Jinwoo smiled, satisfied to hear the younger boy’s breathing even out shortly. 

“You’re welcome, kiddo.”


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk offers comfort after a dance practice gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second installment of Come Here- this time I bring you Sanhyuk! Next time? Who knows :0

“Cut!” 

Sanha squeezed his eyes shut, sweat rolling down his forehead as he all but collapsed onto the dance room floor, panting heavily. He managed to wipe away some of it with his t-shirt, which was already drenched from several hours of dance practice. Finally able to open his eyes, Sanha frowned as he was met with his own tired reflection gazing back at him in the mirror.

He’d messed up. 

Again. 

Minhyuk came into view, two water bottles in tow. The older boy’s face betrayed no emotion as he handed Sanha his drink before folding his legs and making himself comfortable on the floor. Sanha nodded his thanks, not quite meeting the rapper’s gaze as he eagerly tipped the bottle back, allowing the cool liquid to soothe his parched throat. 

“Careful, don’t drink too fast,” Minhyuk reminded him quietly and Sanha lowered the bottle, breaths coming quick as he refrained from downing the entire bottle in one go. Instead, he fiddled with the frayed edges of his shirt, running through the routine mentally as he tried to pinpoint what exactly he managed to mess up this time. Everyone except for Sanha and Minhyuk had left the practice room a few hours ago, having finished running through the choreography enough times to gain their instructor’s approval. Minhyuk had volunteered to stay behind, assuring the choreographer that Sanha would have the choreo memorized and ready by the next day. Sanha wasn’t too discouraged at the time, knowing that Minhyuk was arguably the best dancer amongst all of them, next to Moonbin and Jinwoo, as well as a surprisingly good teacher. Sanha had faith that he’d be able to fix his mistakes in no time. 

That, however, wasn’t shaping out to be the case. No matter how many run-throughs of the song they did and how slow they took it, Sanha just couldn’t seem to make it click. With every take, the maknae grew more and more agitated, angry at not being able to run through the choreography properly. What was more frustrating, Sanha thought dejectedly, was that he was taking up Minhyuk’s time, knowing full well that his hyung could be resting or working on lyrics in the studio with Jinwoo. Instead he was still stuck at the practice room with Sanha, patiently guiding the younger boy again and again. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth for a moment before he inhaled, ready to apologize. 

“Don’t,” Minhyuk’s voice stopped him, and Sanha looked up in surprise, eyes wide. 

“What?” 

The older boy held his gaze steadily. “You were going to apologize. Don’t,” Minhyuk took a swig out of his own water bottle. 

Sanha fumbled over his words, and he sent up a silent ‘thank you’ as he could easily blame his red cheeks on the intensive exercise he’d had. His shoulders hunched instinctively as he ducked his head. The practice room was quiet, save for the crinkling of water bottles and Sanha’s thoughts. He had embarrassed himself in front of his hyung not once, but twice, and he chided himself silently for it. Minhyuk wasn’t that much older than him, a mere year’s difference between them; but Minhyuk was still his hyung. Despite his position as part of maknae line and being the second youngest, the boy was impressively apt and mature for his age, not to mention his skills and expertise in terms of music making him someone worthy of looking up to. 

Which is why Sanha couldn’t help but feel worse for wasting his hyung’s time and not having anything worthwhile to show for it. 

A warm hand on his knee brought him out of his reverie and he looked up. Minhyuk’s face was soft but firm, not at all contorted in anger and disappointment like Sanha had envisioned it would be. 

“Let’s take a break okay? We can call it a day. You earned it.” 

Sanha shook his head fervently. “No, I have to keep going, hyung. I have to get the dance done by tomorrow.” 

Minhyuk frowned. “You’ve been practicing all day; you need a break or you’ll be too tired to practice later. Besides, it’s getting late.” 

Sanha knew his hyung’s words were supposed to be reassuring, but all he felt was guilt as he realized that Minhyuk was going to be tired too from trying to teach Sanha the choreography. 

“You can go ahead, hyung. I can practice on my own- I’m sorry for keeping you.” 

“Yah, how many times do I have to tell you to not apologize?” Minhyuk grumbled, but there was no heat behind his words. Still, Sanha flinched slightly. The rapper let out a sigh before holding out an arm. Sanha frowned as he looked at the older boy. 

“Wha-” 

“Come here,” Minhyuk gestured for Sanha to come close and realization dawned on the maknae. Minhyuk was asking for cuddles, and who was Sanha to say no to his hyung?

Sanha scooted close to his hyung without thinking, leaning into the other boy before the smell hit him, causing him to wrinkle his nose. 

“Ew. Hyung, you stink.” 

“Shut up, so do you,” Minhyuk was quick to reply, trying to appear nonchalant, but Sanha had known his hyung long enough to recognize when he was flustered. Still, Sanha smiled, much calmer now than he was earlier, his thoughts quiet as he soaked up all the love that Minhyuk had to offer.

Despite the scent-related complaints, neither of them made a move to part, and Sanha wasn’t sure how long the two of them stayed that way; Sanha leaning against Minhyuk as the older boy ran a hand up and down his back gently, lulling him into a pleasant haze.

“Thanks, hyung,” he whispered after a moment, not wanting to break whatever quiet spell had settled over them. Minhyuk hummed, squeezing Sanha’s shoulder gently. 

“You’re welcome,” Minhyuk looked down at Sanha, “but no more apologizing, okay?”

Sanha searched his hyung’s face, finding nothing but concern and love and his heart swelled, determination rushing through him as he nodded vigorously. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all next time!


	3. Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin steps in to make sure their maknae is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves~! A little late but I wanted to write some BinSan to celebrate their debut, even though promotions are technically over now ahhh :'^^
> 
> Better late than never right? Enjoy!

Sanha held back another wince, eyes watering as the stylist yanked at his hair. They had a showcase coming up, and all the noonas were hard at work, powder and hair clips flying from hand to hand. The company had hired a handful of brand new stylists to help out with their upcoming slew of events and shows, now that Astro was growing in popularity and had more opportunities to appear as performers and guests. Sanha was grateful, elated even, that the group was finally doing well enough to warrant extra stylist noonas. He usually liked and got along with all the staff members (after all, who could ever resist the refreshing aegyo charm of Yoon Sanha?). He remembered getting slipped extra juice boxes and snacks from some of the particularly older noonas, who had grown to have a soft spot for him. Despite the easy banter that occured between Sanha and the stylists, their hands were always quick and gentle, to the point where Sanha had come to love being in the styling chair, closing his eyes and letting the noonas take over. 

This time was different however, as he tried hard not to squirm in his chair. The other noonas were busy working on his hyungs, so Sanha was left to the mercy of the new staff members. Most of them were nice enough, either trying to strike up casual conversation or staying relatively silent while they worked. The current noona was mostly quiet, save for the occasional remark about his hair as she worked the brush through it harshly. She’d thrown in a few snide remarks, but Sanha had managed to ignore them for the most part; they were on a tight schedule after all. 

She yanked on his hair again, muttering something under her breath and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“N-noona? Is it okay if you use a different brush?’ 

“Do you want to look good for the broadcast or not?” 

“I-I do! And I really appreciate your hard work noona but-”

“Well, if you appreciate it so much then let me finish. The others are probably already done, you’re going to hold everyone back.” 

Sanha bit his lip, partly to keep from reacting again to the pain and partly to keep it from wobbling. They were all a little high strung, getting dragged relentlessly from schedule to schedule, but it wouldn’t hurt to be a little kinder. His scalp would no doubt be aching later. But, he supposed he _was_ only slowing the process down more. He apologized quietly to the stylist, squinting against the tugs and pulls of his hair. 

It wasn’t until a particularly harsh tug when he felt strands getting yanked sharply by the brush that he cried out again, this time louder, instinctively reaching a hand up to bat the offending brush away and ignoring the scolding of the older woman. 

She was in the middle of another harsh remark when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Sanha blinked away the moisture from his eyes, turning slightly to see Moonbin standing there, an eyebrow raised as he fiddled with a cuff of his sleeve. His makeup and hair were done, and he looked as dashing as ever. They had decided to go for a more mellow, darker concept for this particular showcase, Sanha couldn’t help but admire his hyung and the wonderful job that the noonas did for the older boy.

“Is there a problem here?” 

Moonbin’s voice was flat, an unfamiliar edge to it that Sanha hadn’t heard before. Despite the cute appeal that his hyung often presented as per their usual concepts, he was not a force to be reckoned with whenever he got angry. Sanha had seen the older boy irritated plenty of times, but he hardly was as cold as he was now to the stylist. Sanha almost felt bad for her, and would have probably said something if he hadn’t seen the hair strands littering his lap and the floor. His hyung must have seen them too, if the way his expression darkened was any indication. 

“There’s no problem here Moonbin-ssi, Sanha was just not cooperating.”

“Really? Because it seemed like you were the one who wasn’t cooperating,” Moonbin replied icily, and Sanha tugged at the hem of his shirt, fiddling with the fabric between his fingers. 

“Hyung,” he spoke up quietly. There was no need to cause a commotion right before a broadcast. 

“Well if my services are not being appreciated, I will just take my business elsewhere!” the woman huffed, shoving the brush into Sanha’s chest before flipping her hair and walking away. Sanha could tell his hyung was about to retort or even worse, try to stop her from leaving, and he hurried to scramble out of his seat, letting the brush clatter to the floor as he grabbed the older boy’s hand. Moonbin looked down at him as Sanha shook his head. 

_Let it go._

Fortunately, Moonbin seemed to understand, nodding curtly, eyebrows furrowed as he let the woman pass before turning fully towards the maknae. 

“Are you okay? Did she say anything to you?” 

The maknae shook his head. Instead, Sanha couldn’t help but smile slightly, his voice taking on a slightly teasing tone as he spoke. 

“Are you worrying about me, hyung?” 

Moonbin scoffed, lightly flicking Sanha’s forehead. “Ya, what am I going to do with you?” 

There was a softness behind his words that made the younger boy feel warm inside. Sanha shrugged, sidling up to his hyung, who proceeded to wrap an arm around his shoulders wordlessly. Sanha had grown taller over the years, but he still managed to fit comfortably into his hyung’s arms, and he took advantage of that whenever he could. Moonbin rubbed his back, the motion soothing as it helped Sanha forget about the throbbing pain on his head. 

“We should probably tell someone.” 

Sanha bit his lip, knowing that they didn’t have much time before the broadcast would start. He didn’t want to be the cause of a negative atmosphere, but he knew that Moonbin was stubborn and wouldn’t accept a refusal. 

“Can we wait until after? I don’t want JinJin hyung to worry- you know how he gets,” 

“Fine. Let’s see if we can ice cream after, too,” Moonbin agreed, stepping back as Sanha pumped a happy fist in the air. 

“Bin hyung you’re the best!” Sanha cooed, satisfied with the prospect of ice cream and at his hyung’s flustered expression. “Who knew you were such a softie, hyung?”

“If you tell anyone else you’re dead.” 

Sanha giggled, the troubles of earlier completely forgotten as he followed his hyung out the room, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping)! Thanks to Casey, my wonderful editor <3 I love you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! Hopefully you enjoyed this fun Sanha centric series I certainly enjoyed writing it! As always, you can find me over on [twitter @ rainysleeping](https://twitter.com/rainysleeping) crying over writing and astro. A huge thanks to my wonderful beta, Casey. I love you so much. 
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
